The Story of My Sick and Twisted Life
by Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway
Summary: "You're a werewolf!" "Everybody is!" "WHAT!" "Maybe that was the wrong thing to say….." Aria and her older brother, Donovan are moving back to La Push after their parents' death. Hopefully… The two of them will find some love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV: **

"A?" Donovan asked as he drove. The scenery for the past twenty minutes had been a beautiful group of trees. ***sarcasm intended***

"There are two," I said as I scribbled two As in the designated lines. "That was the last letter."

"Awesome! I won?" Donovan asked, grinning. "What'd it sa- Aww! Come on Aria." For a twenty-two year old he sure did whine a lot.

I was gonna take a wild guess at what had been my choice of Hangman words: "I HATE LA PUSH." I stayed silent, stared straight ahead, visibly pouting, and crossed my arms. I was being a pouty brat, but I didn't care. I didn't wanna be back here, back in stupid, dumb, old La Push.

He sighed. "I thought you said you liked the house…"

I wasn't going to look at Donovan, he was going to make me feel guilty. It was one of his various talents.

"I mean," he continued. "I painted all the rooms like you wanted, I made your room big like it was back in the city, you've got a huge closet, the kitchen is even stainless steel like we never even HAD back then! You can cook anything you want! I was gonna get a pool, but the weather here's always so col—"

I smiled a bit, Donny was such a people pleaser. "I LOVE the house, Don! But I miss New York! It's so…."

"Oh yeah, now I get it," he replied, smirking. I punched his arm, but all he did was laugh.

Donny was HUGE, he towered over my 5'3" frame at something around 6'6". He had muscles the size of tree trunks, tan Quileute skin, white teeth, and excuse my incestuous comments but his abs were incredible. I sorta enjoyed him walking around our apartment in New York shirtless, 'cept for when my best friend Emma was over…. She had always had a major crush on Donovan and his recent growth spurt had only things made MUCH worse. It had always been weird to me how late his body had finally decided to grow… Not that he'd been short before but this was weird…. He'd actually made me leave the house when it had started happening, that was a couple of months ago a little bit after our parents had di—

"ARIA!" He snapped his fingers in my face.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped, successfully hitting my head on the roof of the car. Ow.

"Spazz," he muttered quietly. "We're here. La Push Tribal High….. Memories."

I snorted, "You were only here for a month before we moved to New York."

"Yeah well… Get outta my car!" He said, playfully pushing my thigh.

"Impressive argument got there… So glad you didn't follow Dad into law." I smirked and hopped out the car.

He smiled sadly, "What time does school end?"

"Three, like every other high school…." I asked, raising my eyebrows. Donny was HIGHLY out of touch with the education system.

"Cool, I'll be here at two forty-five."

"Great, see you at six," I smirked, walking toward the small door of QTHS.

"HEY!" He yelled in protest, I giggled as I opened the door and walked into the halls. The EMPTY halls….Oh, crap! I checked my class schedule, 10th Grade American History, Room 25B… What time was it? Eight fifteen. Damn Donny and his speech on the "importance of breakfast".

I ran quickly and suddenly realized that maybe I hadn't chosen the BEST outfit to wear. I had decided this morning while rummaging through the remaining clothing boxes that I would wear my favorite knee-high brown boots, the cutest pair of dark wash jeans I had owned, a white tank and a blue long-sleeved oversized cardigan.

I knocked on the door timidly, the teacher a tall, generic-looking teacher was in the middle of droning about some unimportant war, looked like the Revolutionary, when he suddenly stopped to glare at me over the top of his seventies –styled glasses. Clearly, he'd gotten vintage and _Lovely Bones _rapist dude confused.

"Uhm… Hi, I'm Aria… Miller," I finished lamely. I fingered my side braid nervously.

"Ahhh, Miss Miller. Tardiness is not an honorable quality, especially on one's first day." He looked over his glasses, and I turned my head a bit.

"Thank you, Yoda," I said, in what I had thought would be quietly.

The class began to laugh, his eyes widened, and I sprint-walked towards the quickest open seat. I rested my bag on the floor, and pulled out my binder and textbook. What page had Master Yoda said? I looked to the person next to me, who looked like he'd been held back a few times. He was huge, like Donny, but he didn't seem to be paying attention, instead staring out at the scenic trees.

I tapped his shoulder once, he didn't turn around. Perfect…. I tried it one more time, this time deciding to string a series of lame words together.

'"Uhm, excuse me? What page are we on?" I whispered to him.

Looking sorta aggravated he turned around to say something, but when he looked at me the aggravated look disappeared.

He looked at me for a REALLY long time it felt like. Suddenly his face broke into a wide, goofy smile. A really familiar smile… But I couldn't quite figure out the name that matched this beauti—smile.

"Mr. Clearwater?"

Clearwater? …. Clearwater… Clearwater…. Clearwater….. SETH?

"MR. CLEARWATER!" Yoda screamed in a non-very- Yoda way.

Seth turned his head to the teacher but kept his eyes on me, "Yes sir?" He said in an innocent-I'm-not-scaring-the-new-girl voice. I blushed and looked down at my blank piece of loose leaf.

"Can you tear your eyes away from Miss Miller to tell me what piece of land General Burgoyne captured in WHAT year?"

Seth looked at the teacher nervously for a few moments blankly. AWWWW! HE WAS SOO CU-, never mind.

"Fort Ticonderoga in 1777," I whispered quietly, looking at the door.

"Uhm….. Fort Ticonderoga? In 1777?" Seth answered; I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes…Well… Back to the Battle of Yorktown!"

_Powned,_ I thought in the back of my mind. Out loud, I snorted unattractively. Oh, high school awkwardness how much I love thee.

Seth [I thought that was him but I couldn't quite be sure because I hadn't seen him since I was seven] quickly turned his head back to me and smiled. He must've been a morning person…..

I smiled weakly I, unlike him, would have much rather been in bed right now and his smile quickly turned down into a frown….. What was wrong now?

The bell rang, and I threw my textbook and binder into my bag. Well… At least I thought I had, but I had been so busy thinking about something I had pushed them into Seth's lap. Smooth, Aria, really.

I started to apologize, when I suddenly realized he was glaring at my notebook page. And he was sorta… vibrating?

What had I written? I peered over at my page, and saw that I had written the generic high school love sorta note: ARIA 3 JACK. Jack was my boyfriend back home…. Why had that made Seth upset?

"Uhm… Seth?" I asked quietly, just in case I had the wrong name, I didn't wanna sound like a complete and total ass hole. His head snapped up to mine, his eyes looked really sad and the way he looked at me made me wanna melt.

"Aria?" He asked hoarsely.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Elephant?" He asked quietly.

I smiled a bit inwardly at our childhood nicknames, "Yes, Wolf?"

He smiled widely, before tackle-hugging me. I laughed loudly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"ARIA! You're back here in La Push! With me!" I raised my eyebrows… I was in fact with him? I guess…

I groaned. "Don't remind me," I blurted.

His eyebrows knitted together, but I shook my head smiling a bit. "I'll tell you about it later."

Seth grinned at that, but frowned not too long after that, "What class do you have next?"

I thought for a second, I had seen it on my schedule…. "English, Room… 32B?"

He smiled, "SO DO I!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him out the door. It was weird though, I felt two things when his hand met mine : First, a HELL of a lot of heat like someone had just sat my hand on a stove. Sorta like Donny's…. Weird. Second, it sorta felt like someone had electrocuted my whole entire body, in a REALLY good way.

My heartbeat quickened and I cursed puberty and hormones. Seth turned back to me and smiled, and then frowned. Again. God, I had never remembered him being bipolar….. We raced through the door just as the bell rang and took two seats at the same table.

Suddenly… I felt weird. There was no awkwardness between me and Seth - Seth and I my English class-respecting conscience corrected. It was like I hadn't left eight years ago, I had just taken a quick vacation. Like I said… Weird.

"Well, class. I'd first like to introduce our new student, Miss Aria Miller." I blushed and waved my hand in no particular direction. "Second, I'd like to give you all a copy of our newest book, _Much Ado About Nothing _by my good friend, Shakespeare." The whole class groaned, but I smiled a bit. Not because I was genuinely excited about reading about a non-realistic love story, but because we had just finished this back in New York and I still had my copy.

Oh La Push, how I missed you.

Sorta.

_Hey, everyone! This is Huff&Puff! I'd just like to say that I'd really like you to R&R this is my first SERIOUS fanfic that I'm prepared to really work on. I've already gotten the next three or four chapters planned out, and I'm THINKING the next chapter will be in Seth's POV during this whole scenario. But thanks for reading! And don't forget to R& R, PLEASE! _


	2. Chapter 2

_So I'd like to thank my two reviewers, QueenoftheWitches and Volturi Princess! Nice to know I have royalty following my story, so this chapter is in honor of the two of you. __ ENJOY!_

_And a quick Author's Note this is during the mid-end of Eclipse moving into the beginning of Breaking Dawn, so some of the events will have added characters, nothing too drastic, I promise. _

**Seth's POV: **

Mr. Wright was talking about some battle, some unimportant battle that happened three thousand years ago, and a battle that didn't matter to me. There were no Quileute men magically transforming into werewolves, ripping apart any vampires preying on the innocent colonial people.

I had a future in writing, if this whole "being a werewolf for the rest of your life and protecting La Push" thing didn't go to well. Although…. I don't think that story would be the best to write, with Sam and this whole big secret. Sometimes having a big Alpha mighty lord breathing down your neck could be really annoyi—

What was that irritating poking feeling?

I shrugged it off and began to think about my career and being published, maybe I could make the story Sci-Fi! And I could put green alien people with a queen, Roxanna, who had an iron fist and a great rack. Then—

UGH! Not again! This was seriously pissing me off!

I turned my head to tell the person next to me to kindly piss off when I noticed the biggest, most beautiful hazel eyes in the world. They had small green flecks in them, contrasting wonderfully with the silk tan skin that belonged to whoever this amazing goddess was.

She opened her mouth and started to talk, she was talking to me. My face broke out into a wide smile, she had spoken to me. Life was so-Wait what had she said?

Oh, crap, smooth. I heard someone else talking but their voice didn't matter, but I was too busy admiring my angel's features. She had silky dark brown hair that fell down past her shoulders, she was wearing a blue color that off set her perfect skin, her nose was small and adorable, her eyebrows were lifted in a-

"!"

GOD! WHAT NOW?

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to Mr. Wright, keeping my eyes on my angel.

"Yes sir?" I said as innocently as possible, out of the corner of my eye I saw a blush color _her _cheeks.

"Can you tear your eyes away from Miss Miller to tell me what piece of land General Burgoyne captured in WHAT year?"

Oh….. Well….. I squirmed in my chair as Mr. Wright raised his thinning eyebrows. I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't know the answer before I heard a faint, beautiful whisper, "Fort Ticonderoga in 1777."

Smiling, I said, "Uhm….Fort Ticonderoga? 1777?"

Mr. Wright blinked quickly before muttering to himself and said loudly to the class, "Yes…Well… Back to the Battle of Yorktown!"

_Haha, _I thought in the back of my head, _Owned. _I heard the most adorable sound and turned my head instinctively to … I had to learn her name. My smile grew wider as her eyes met mine, I sighed inwardly. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes, like she wasn't genuinely happy. What had I done wrong? I could feel myself frowning, and she raised her eyebrows.

Suddenly a loud piercing sound filled the air, that damn bell. It had been irritating before I'd started to phase, but with my hypersensitive hearing and BS it was especially annoying.

Before I could stand there was a pile of books laying in my lap. I could hear a faint voice but there was only one thing that I could concentrate on now: _Aria loves Jack. _Before I could stop myself I was shaking.

Aria, MY Aria, had a boyfriend? I growled quietly to myself. I was going to kill him; I was going to rip him to shred- Wait. Aria? Aria Miller? Aria, my best friend, Aria? That was impossible, I couldn't imprint on my best friend who had moved away from La Push eight years ago. Of all the sick jokes, that would top them all.

"Seth?" My head snapped up to Aria and my shaking ceased, I took a second to study through the features that had already been so clearly etched in my brain. I flashed back to a moment eight years ago and the same face looked back at me.

"Aria?" I asked, hoarsely.

She nodding, biting her lip. This was impossible. I remembered our favorite childhood show and looked at her hesitantly before asking, "Elephant?"

Her eyes brightened, "Yes, wolf?"

My whole face erupted into a giant smile and before I knew it I was wrapping her in a large hug.

"ARIA!" I exclaimed. "You're back here in La Push! With me!" _Forever_, I added mentally.

She groaned quietly before bluntly saying, "Don't remind me." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion; _did she not want to be with me?_

She shook her head and smiled, spreading warmth through my entire body. "I'll tell you about it later."

I grinned, and then remembered we had to get class… Dammit.

I frowned, "What class do you have next?" I'd walk her to class, I didn't care if I was late, and as long as I could make sure that she got there safely.

She bit her lip pensively, "English, Room…32B?"

_YES! _I screamed mentally, and smiled again…. My cheeks hurt.

"SO DO I!" I grabbed her hand quickly, and tugged her towards the door.

I shook of the small and exhilarating feeling that shocked my hand, if I thought about it too much I'd stop breathing. I heard her heartbeat quicken and I turned to smile back at her, had I done that? Was that healthy, was she okay? I frowned again; I'd take her to the hospital if she wasn't okay.

I pulled her through the door and we sat down in two open seats near the front of the class.

Aria was introduced to everybody briefly in the beginning of the class, and then our teacher announced our newest book, _Much Ado about Nothing_. Everyone else in the class groaned, but I could see a small smile spread across Aria's face. Did she like Shakespeare?

I would read every Shakespeare play in this school's pathetic library so I could know as much as she did. Something to show her that I was worthy of her, that I deserved her, even though I wasn't. Nobody was, but if there was one person that was the best for her, it was me. I knew that, and someday would Aria, too. I hoped.

English was usually was my favorite class, but with Aria here I couldn't pay any attention. I watched her through the whole class. Every time she looked at me, instead of looking away, I'd smile at her and she'd shake her head and blush.

The bell rang again, signaling to us that it was third block. LUNCH! I shoved my books into my backpack quickly and threw it over my shoulder. I waited patiently as Aria finished whatever paragraph she was reading.

"He's such an ass," she muttered to herself, not ungluing her eyes from the page.

"Who's an ass?" I asked automatically. Two big orbs of green snapped up and looked at me, blinking rapidly.

"Seth…. What're you doing here?" She asked carefully.

"You do realize we're in school, right? We sorta have a class right now, and the teacher's a real hard ass," I smirked.

"Oh crap!" She screamed as she looked around and realized that there was, in fact, no one in the room. Suddenly she was throwing her books into her bag and cursing me off. **Turned on. **

"WELL! What's the teacher's name?" I blinked then, realizing that Aria had been talking to me. I was going to have to stop daydreaming about her while she was attempting to talk to me like a normal human being, not that she understood the irony of _that _situation.

I smiled, and her eyes narrowed, "Is this funny? My first day here and I'm already five minutes late! AND I'm strolling in there with a boy. Donovan is going to ki—"

"Her name's Ms. Hilson, she's been the tribal school's lunch lady for the past thirty years, it's really quite a touching story," I nodded for emphasis.

"Let me get this straight," Aria said in a low voice. "This is our LUNCH period?"

I nodded, grinning.

"Ugh. You're such a freak, Seth Clearwater," she smiled as she shook her head. I chuckled darkly, simultaneously pushing her out the door and muttering a quick, you have no idea.

The walk to the cafeteria was a peaceful silence, not uncomfortable or anything, just quiet. I could hear the boys laughing obnoxiously about something, possibly at Kim's expense; from where Aria and I were standing I could already see the blush crawling up her cheeks.

I smiled down at Aria, who was looking around the cafeteria, eyes wide. When her eyes met mine and she smiled I melted and my smile grew larger.

"Not him too," a familiar voice grumbled. I rolled my eyes and pushed Aria towards the table.

"Hello, Seth," Embry started, wiggling his eyebrows; my eyes narrowed. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your newest _friend_?"

"God, Embry. You're such a tool. I can hear everything you're saying, I have a brain," Aria said exasperated. Embry's jaw dropped as the rest of the table choked back a laugh.

"Do we know each other? Your voice is annoyingly familiar," he smiled, ignoring my low growl at his small insult.

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips before turning to me, "You. Now Embry. I'm gonna go home and Donovan's not gonna remember who I am." I smiled apologetically.

"Donovan? As in Donovan Miller? How would you know Donovan Miller? His family moved away like twelve years ago," he said, biting into a turkey burger.

Aria rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. "We moved _eight _years ago, toolface." I couldn't help it; I started to laugh at the looks of shock on everybody's face.

"No way," Paul said, his eyes travelling up and down Aria's figure. I snarled quietly, he smirked at me and started to laugh what could only be described as a cackle, "You're so screwed, dude."

_Hi everybody! I just want to thank you all for reading this, it's a bit rough around the edges, but it's my first time doing an imprint story, please bare with me. I'd also really appreciate it if you could REVIEW as much as possible with anything. I've made sure that you can leave anonymous reviews, but don't hesitate to be totally honest with me!Huff&Puff!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I haven't been updating but this if literally the first time I've had the opportunity to write so I'm taking it! I'm gonna be updating much more continuously, I PROMISE! Now anyone who read the last few chapters may have gotten the hint about Donny... If so... this chapter may sorta give you a lot may... I don't know... We'll see! **

**Aria's POV: **

"Guys! I told Donny I'd be outside at like... a long time ago! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? GUYSSSS!"

The flock of assholes I used to call friends just giggled and laughed. I was seriously going to kill them one day. If I ever grew... Wishful thinking. None of them were listening so I turned in my seat and pouted at Seth, widening my eyes.

"Seth" I started in a small voice. "Are you gonna be mean and not tell me where we're going either?" I looked up at him sadly. I bit back a grin at his expression, he was somewhere between hyperventilation and just sorta passing out.

"Seth, I swear to God..." Paul looked straight at Seth at the rearview mirror.

"We'regoingtovisitSamandEmily,," he said quickly in one breath.

I blinked a few times.

"Well, it looks like we've lost another one," Embry muttered to himself and looked back out the window.

"Wait... Sam and Emily like Sam and Emily your sister's boyfriend and your cousin?"

*Insert awkward silence and a few awkward coughs as well*

"Well... Not anymore. See Sam and Emily are sorta ..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sorta?"

"Engaged." I raised the other eyebrow then.

"..." I blinked some more. "..." I thought about how screwed up that was. "... Oh, I see."

Seth nodded, watching my expression carefully.

*Insert another awkward silence*

"ANYWAYS!" Quil grinned. "Got a boyfriend, Aria?"

Seth ... growled? (Do people growl? Inquiring minds would love to know.)

I said, "No" at the same exact time Seth said "Yes". We both turned to each other, eyebrows furrowing.

"WHAT?" We asked simultaneously.

"Jack or whatever?" He asked, "His name was in your History binder!" He added when I looked confused.

"... You mean my five year old cousin Jackson?" His eyes widened as all the boys muffled snorts and giggles.

"Definitely! We're going steady! How could I forget to tell you? Definitely!" I rolled my eyes.

"So ... you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked cautiously.

I smirked. "Well if you don't count my four year step cousin, Ryder, or my -"

"Shut up, Ari," he muttered and I giggled.

We pulled up to a small "house" right near the forest, it was sorta... Sleeping Beauty hut-like. We climbed out the car, stumbling over each other.

"DUDE! WHOSE HUMMER IS THAT?" Jake yelled, walking over and stroking the car.

"Donny's..." I replied confused... What the hell?

"HE HAS A HUMMER?"

"A few... I think. Not sure, they all look the same to me... I dunno," I shrugged. Cars weren't really my strong suit. At all.

"Wonder what he's doing here..." Seth muttered, and pushed me lightly towards the door behind the rest of the guys.

"EMMMMMMMMMM! I NEED FOOOD!" Paul yelled as he walked in the door.

"Paul," a deep voice scolded.

"Oh hey, Sam. Donny... Dude, is that you? You look just like... Us!" Jared grinned.

It was true... Looking at Donny, he looked JUST like the rest of the boys. He was even overheated just like Seth was.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Donny stood from his chair and did that weird man handshake thing.

I crossed my arms and tapped my right foot impatiently.

"I'LL BE OUTSIDE AT 2:45, ARIA! PROMISE!" I raised my eyebrows and he blushed softly.

"About that..." He smirked.

"Oh go suck a dick." I muttered and pushed past him.

"You must be Aria!" A voice squealed from behind me, I turned on my heel and looked at the - WHOA. This woman was beautiful, minus the long, red scars running down her face. I blinked, and smiled. My parents had always told me it was only the outside that counted, although my school had told me MUCH different.

"Hi," I waved shyly. "Emily?"

"YES!" She squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back sorta cautiously, while the guy sitting on the couch gave me a small smile. I returned it politely, he was sorta intimidating.

Seth was behind me in an instant, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I heard Donny mutter something to himself, right before he slapped Seth upside the head.

"OW!" Seth rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

Donny raised his eyebrows and Seth rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah... That. Sorry?"

Donny grumbled and turned away from Seth when the door leading into the living room slammed open.

"Hello, Leah." Embry greeted cheerfully.

"Shut up." The slim shadow snapped. Then the shadow stepped inside, and boy was I jealous.

She was tall, like REAL tall, six foot one tall. With tan, Quileute skin and big (slightly pissed looking) brown eyes and shoulder length black shiny hair. She would've looked prettier if she didn't have what looked like a permanent scowl on her face.

Her eyes slid over me and Seth and I shrunk back at her glare. She huffed and muttered something like, "I've lost the only one I had left." So confused...

Then I looked over at Donny, but he was sorta like... Spaced out. Sorta like Seth had been in class when I'd first saw him...

"Donny? You okay?" But he kept staring at Leah (as in Clearwater? as in Sam's ex-girlfriend? awkward...). Her gaze shifted from me to him, and then... They had a staring contest. Jaws dropped, eyes wide, looking like completely dumb asses. And then everyone in the room had the SAME reaction, except for me because /I/ of course wasn't in on this little inside joke...

"No way..." Paul gaped, a piece of ham sliding out of his mouth.

"Is that possible?" Embry whispered to Quil, who shrugged, clearly shocked.

"So beautiful..." Donny breathed. PARDON?

Leah just stood there.

Sam looked between the two of them clearly astounded.

Emily had a small smile on her face.

Seth was grinning to ear, although he stilled looked shocked.

Jacob, Quil and Jared were sorta muttering back and forth about something still staring at Leah.

And Paul STILL had that piece of ham sliding out of his mouth. STILL.

"So... This isn't awkward at all," breaking the silence. Donny blinked looked at me, back at Leah, then the biggest smile I had ever seen split his face.

"Oh wow..." Seth grinned, right before Donny walked over and kissed Leah.

Life was about to get really interesting...

**SO! I'm sure you all got that, right? If you didn't! Donny is in fact a werewolf, and he and Leah both just imprinted on each other! I always wanted Leah to get a happy sorta ending, so this is the beginning of that ending. Not sure if I said this before BUT **_**The Story of My Sick and Twisted Life **_** is set towards the beginning of Breaking Dawn. I know Jake's not really in a depressive state but he's DEFINITELY getting there. Jared is with Kim (cuz I LOOOVE them), Emily and Sam of course, Quil and Claire...BLAHBLAHBLAH. Paul and Rachel will be together SOON. :) **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I made it a bit longer to make up for all the time I'd lost. The next chapter should be up SOME TIME this week. I promise. I'D LOVE A BETA READER SO JUST MESSAGE ME IF YOU'RE UP FOR IT!**

**GREAT! THANKS! **

**- Huff&Puff**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now since I know I haven't been updating like I should I tried really hard to do TWO chapters within one day. SO. You're welcome. :) So just so we're clear, I published chapters 3 and 4 today. Kay? Good. This is gonna be a multitude of Donny, Leah, and Aria. POSSIBLY Seth. Not sure. I'm really hoping that I can keep up with the story. If it sucks... Just tell me, I love criticism actually. LOOOOOVEEEE ITTT! SO back to the story. **

**ANDDDD! **

**I'D LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS OF THE STORY: **

_**poptard005**_

_**twilighter **_

_**toshii519**_

_**Izzie-94**_

_**HeartBreakForever3333**_

_**Thanks sooo much for your reviews and subscriptions! **_

**Donny's POV**

I'd kissed a lot of girls before (not to toot my own horn girls were pretty turned on by the tall, dark and handsome thing), but this kiss was so much more different. It was like every single cell in my body was totally aware that I was with the most amazing and beautiful woman in the whole entire world.

I'd heard about imprinting through Internet research and when I'd first came and saw Sam to join the pack. I'd been a bit jealous when I saw Aria and Seth, not only because Seth was taking away the only person I cared about most, but because they would have something that I only dreamed about. I'd seen the way Emily and Sam had interacted but I had no idea it felt like this... Although this wasn't the best adjective. There weren't words to describe how I felt. No words. None. If I had to come up with an essay it would be a million blank pages. That's how incredible and indescribable it felt.

"BREATHE!" Aria screamed. "YOU NEED TO BREATHE!" I could kill her, she had no idea how amazing this felt. But I could hear Leah's heartbeat and it was going WAY too fast, shape shifter or not. So I pulled away slowly, reveling in the moment.

I looked down at Leah, although she was tall she was nowhere near as tall as me. I grinned, she was flushed, breathing hard, running her hands through her hair and muttering something to herself. Then she looked up at me, I smiled wider in response. Then, she glared at me. And my heart broke into a million little pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She screeched. That wasn't what I was expecting.

"Uh... I - I was just... Mmmm... You have really soft lips," I breathed.

"WERE YOU DROPPED AS A CHILD OR SOMETHING?" She yelled, I winced.

"There are theories..." I shrugged and smirked.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU PRETTY MUCH JUST ASSAULTED ME! I COULD SUE YOU!"

I sighed, she was pretty when she was angry. "So we're back to this, eh?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"When we were ... five, you wanted to prove that you could beat me in a fight so you gathered up all the rest of the kids in Ms. Moritz - Rabinson's Kindergarten class and displayed to them how amazing your ass kicking skills were. When we were ... eight, you decided you had a crush on me. You constantly stalked me, stuck weird letters in my desk, ate lunch with me and my friends even though you hated them-"

"HAHA! You did what?" Quil squealed. Leah turned to him and he silenced immediately.

"THEN, when we were ten I got up the courage to tell you that I thought we should just be friends and you slammed me into the lockers at school, showing me a wide range of the English language I had not yet been introduced to."

Leah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go on... two years and you were dating..." Her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened again, Sam and Emily visibly tensed "someone. And you seemed totally over me. And now-"

"Wait a second. I /SEEMED/ totally over you?" She interrupted.

I smiled, "Yes, you see. But now, here we are ... ten years later and you are upset with me because I am a MUCH better kisser than you imagined in your wildest dreams." I tapped her nose, for effect.

She blinked at me a few times, then her lips upturned into a smile, and then within ten seconds she had her head back dying of laughter.

".THAT.I'.'RE..KISSER?" She took a gasp between each laugh.

"Of course," I replied easily.

"Not a chance. I've had MUCH better kisses with MUCH hotter guys, Donny." She smirked. There was a part of me that should've been upset with what she said but the way she had said my name was amazing, just the fact she had SAID my name was amazing. Amazing, I loved that word. Amazing.

"Oh really..." I bent down slightly so the two of us were eye level. She swallowed and nodded. "With?" I asked innocently, inching forward so we were nose to nose. A part of me didn't like the attention we were getting from everybody else in the room. Another part of me was just happy to be with Leah, not caring about the rest of the people in the room, not in the slightest.

"There was this uhm... guy at this... club," I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh..." I said, waiting for her to continue.

She blinked at me for a few seconds." God, Donny. Why are you so close? Personal space!" She pushed me away. Well. Sort of. You see, she put her hands on my chest, shoved me, and then kept her hands there. Not that I really minded, I felt lie I'd been shocked with electric beads or something it was **AMAZING **(how many times have I used THAT adjective?).

"I've got nice pecs, eh?" I smirked.

Her eyes narrowed, and now I knew I'd pissed her off. But before I could open my mouth to say something, possibly snarky, one tear slid down her face. My eyes widened, and my whole body locked in place. I hadn't meant to do that, I had just been messing around.

I reached for her hand and she flinched.

"Leah, I'm sor-"

"Is this some sort of joke to you? Do you think this is FUNNY?" She was crying harder now, more tears. And I felt like jumping off of a bridge, a really tall one.

"No, of course not! I was just -"

"Go die, Donny," she whispered before she turned and ran out the door back into the forest.

**Leah's POV**

As I ran away from the house, all I could think about was getting as far as possible from that house. From Sam and Emily. From the rest of the pack. From Donny. Away from it all.

I stopped in the middle of the forest, looking around for my next direction. That was my first mistake. Before I could determine north from south, a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Just wait," Donny whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

"No, go away. Just go away!" I struggled against his arms, but the more I did, the tighter his arms became.

"Please, Leah," he pleaded with me, and in his moment of weakness I managed to break free.

His arm grabbed my wrist and turned me back to him.

"Can't you just leave me alone? What do you want?" I snapped.

"I only want you," he whispered.

"Well, I'm no good. Just a nasty, mean, bitchy, dead-end mutant so you can go and find some gorgeous, bubbly girl from Forks that be everything an imprint's supposed to be."

"Don't ever say that, Leah. You're amazing," he said firmly.

I laughed. Me? Amazing? If I had so been amazing it would've been me with Sam, ME. Not Emily.

That was my second mistake, because somewhere between laughing and thinking that was _hilarious_, I started sobbing, sort of hysterically. So you know, Donny took that as a sign to hug me. Had I not been sprouting a water fountain, I probably would've pushed him away. But right now, I needed somebody to just hug me, to tell me that everything would be fine, and for some stupid reason Donny's hug made me feel better, almost immediately. But I couldn't believe in imprinting, it was just some big joke. Some big stupid joke, and I was done being a part of it.

Donny deserved to be with some girl that he wanted to be with by choice, not some screwed up chick with mental issues. So I pushed him away and took a few steps back. When he took a few steps forward, a confused look on my face, I shook my head, moving back further.

"Leah?"

I shook my head, "No. Just leave me alone, Donny."

He smirked now, probably thinking I was joking, "Come on, Leah."

"No, Donny. I want you to ... leave me alone. Just ... go away. Okay?"

The smile immediately fell off his face, "What?"

"I'm not... I don't think that this is going to work."

His eyebrows furrowed, and his fists clenched slightly. "What do you mean THIS?"

"You and me, together. It would never work."

"Leah," he warned. "Don't do this."

"We'll be doing patrol together, and I know this will be ha-"

"Leah... Please," he begged, stepping forward.

"I'll see you around," I turned on my heel and walked away quickly. Ignoring his shouts, and his pleas. **Imprinting was a sick joke. When he realized, we'd both be better off. **

**SOOOOO! How was that? I know this is a Seth/Aria story but I also REALLY wanted to make it a Leah/ Donny story as well, so its gonna be varying. I'm actually thinking this is gonna be a long story. SO bear with me, it's gonna be quite a bit of fluff cuz I'm a romantic, but PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! **

**3 **

**Huff&Puff**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! So I haven't updated in about... three days. BUT, like I've said, I intend to update AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE until school gets really stressful. I wanna have at LEAST 20 chapters before... I'd say mid-December. You should expect an update every three to four days if that's good, if I've got a really creative "flow", maybe two chapters in two days! SO! Enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer than the last one as per "poptard005"'s request! :) By the way, I just wanted to let you all know that there is a lot of Donny/Leah but I'm GETTING to Seth/Aria, too.**_

_**Reviewers I'd like to thank:**_

_**Izzie - 94 **_

_**twilighter**_

_**Saiyan Danika**_

_**poptard005 **_

**Aria's POV **

I checked my watch as I walked up the driveway of the Clearwater's house. I was sweating like a pig, it was a long walk from the new house to the Clearwater's. From where I was I could see most of the pack, thats what Emily had told me to call them, sitting on the couch.

Before I could blink, Embry turned and looked at me. I smiled, and he nudged whoever was next to him and mumbled something to them. Seth's head shot up, looking straight at me. When his eyes met mine his face broke out into a wide grin and I waved.

I walked up the set, but before I could reach for the door it was snatched open.

Seth beamed. Before I could think about I was doing, I tackle-hugged him. "Whoaaa, its nice to see you, too," he chuckled, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

" I missed you, I haven't seen you in like..."

"A day and six hours!" Everyone in the living room shouted and laughed. I raised my eyebrows as Seth's cheeks darkened.

"They're just being stupid," he muttered.

"Opposed to being..." I trailed off, and he smirked.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Leah," I sighed.

"Leah?" He asked sounded shocked, and almost sort of hurt.

"Yes, Leah. Your sister. The one that has done SOMETHING to my brother."

Realization dawned over his face, "Ohhh, how's he doing?"

I shrugged. "Wouldn't know, I haven't seem him all week. But I do recall hearing a woman sobbing last night."

Seth grimaced, "Same story around here..." I nodded.

"Soooo, that's why Princess Aria is here to ... do something. Cuz I can only sleep with earplugs for so many nights."

Seth grinned, and gestured me towards the stairs. "Up the stairs, second room on the right."

"Thanks, Sethy!" I hugged him one more time, before I jogged up the stairs.

I knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

I snorted as I walked through the door, "Yeah, like that's gonna hap- WHOA!" I stopped dead in my tracks as I surveyed Leah's room, it was a MESS. There were pizza boxes on the floor, shirts and shorts all over the floor, tissues overflowing the trash can. All I could make out of Leah was her hair, everything else was covered up under blankets.

"Get out," she grunted.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to her bed, stepping over an old bag of molding gummy bears. I flopped down on her bed, grinning as she flipped me off.

"Helloooooo, Leahhhhhh!" I squealed.

"Do I know you?"

I sighed, "Leah." She must've detected my serious tone because she poked her head from under the blankets. She didn't look too good, her eyes were puffy, and her hair was sticking to her forehead, if it wasn't flying out in a different direction.

"You're miserable," I noted as I laid down next to her.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Your room is a mess, like not even dust on the floor mess, like gross food-all-over-the-place-underwear-on-the-lamp-unkempt-hair-"

"Okay! I get it! My room is dirty!" She exclaimed as she slowly sat up, her back up against the wall. "Rooms get dirty, God! Its not that big of a deal!"

"Dude, you're like OCD about being clean. I remember you got mad at me and Seth once when we were like SIX for leaving a brownie on the kitchen counters."

"We had ant problem!"

"Bull," I deadpanned.

She let out a frustrated GROWL (seriously though, what was it with these growls?).

"I don't get it!"

"Don't get what?" I asked confused.

"Your brother! He's like the most selfish, arrogant -"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "That's not fair. You barely KNOW Donny."

"Don't I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," I state, my tone sharp. "Did you know that Donny used to stay up with me all night to help me with my homework when I was in the sixth grade? Or that once, when he had a business meeting in Ohio, he flew all the way back to New York to come take care of me cuz I had the chicken pox. Or that he hugged me every morning after our parents died and told me how much he loved me? I mean, GOD, Leah. You didn't even give the guy a chance!"

She looked at me a few seconds before she spoke, "Its not like he ever SHOWED me that side of him."

I nodded, "Understandably, I'm his little sister he HAS to love me."

She snorted again, "Its not that much different with me..."

"Huh?"

She shook her head, "You said he HAS to love you, that's almost the SAME exact situation he's in with me."

"... Well isn't that what love is? Loving somebody without a choice, just loving them because you do? Does love even make sense?"

Her eyes widened, "Why did that just totally make sense to me?"

I smirked, "Maybe, because that's the same way you feel about Donny. Maybe you don't know why you love Donny, you just DO."

"Oh, I know WHY. I'm just not sure HOW."

"Uh... what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing..." She smiled to herself.

I just nodded to myself before I stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Aria?"

"Yeah, I know. You're welcome, Leah." I smiled as I walked down the stairs.

_**You think this is a sucky ending? Me too. THAT'S WHY I am writing another chapter as you read this! I love you all way too much to make you wait! I'd have sounded like a real ass saying that I'd make this chapter longer and still having it so short. So check this twice today because I'm going to be publishing TWO chapters today! **_

_** 3 **_

_**Huff&Puff**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long! I honestly thought I could have another chapter up that day, but I'm sick today so I thought I'd post another chapter! So here ya go! _

_Reviewers I'd like to thank:__**  
**_

_**Yumi Stern**_

_**toshii519 **_

_**Jo Harv. **_

_**poptard005**_

_**twilighter**_

_**Nataly twilight lover**_

_**Vanezah Larraine **_

**Donny's POV **

I felt around my bedside table until I felt the cool glass of the beer mug. Lifting my head slightly I took a long sip of the Heineken. I usually hated beer, I thought it tasted gross, but it didn't really matter. I wasn't doing it for the taste, just for the feeling.

I could forget, even if it was only for a few minutes before my metabolism got rid of all the alcohol in my system. Those few minutes were worth it, I could believe in my mind that Leah and I were together. That she loved me, that she cared about me.

But how could she? I wasn't special, I wasn't anything great. Leah was incredible, how could someone so incredible feel anything towards me but disdain and regret?

There was a soft knock, "Donny, you there?" Aria's soft voice called through the door.

Instinctively I threw the covers over my head and slipped the beer mug under the bed. No matter how crappy I felt, I couldn't let Ari see me like this.

"Nope, took a trip to Canada," I joked, alluding to my quick midnight run last night to clear my thoughts. Not that she knew any of that, I had made sure that Aria stayed ignorant to the legends, although Seth had messed that up for me...

She snorted, "I'm gonna go ... for a walk. I'll be back in like an hour or two, I've got my cell phone if you need me."

"Sounds good. Love you, Ari."

"Love you too," she murmured as she walked down the stairs. Within ten minutes she was gone, and the house was silent, apart from the ticking of the clock in the kitchen.

I carefully lifted the mug from the under the bed and chugged the remains before placing my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I hoped maybe my dreams would be better than my reality.

_The wind blew around me, _

"_I love you, Leah Clearwater." I whispered as I leaned forward._

_"I love you to-"_

There was a sharp knock on the door, and I almost jumped out of bed. I let out a groan, of course, Leah couldn't even say she loved me in my own dreams.

"Hello? Donny? You there?" That wasn't... That couldn't be...

"It's Leah..." The voice whispered.

My eyes widened as I threw the covers off of me, and stumbled to the door, almost wrenching the door off its hinges as I opened it.

"Uhm... hey, Donny." I grinned stupidly, loving the way my name sounded when she said it.

"Donny?" I jumped back when her fingers started snapping centimeters away from my nose. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her hand. Her heart sped up and I smiled.

"Leah?" I smirked.

She blinked at me for a few seconds, I quirked an eyebrow. Her lip quivered and all of a sudden my whole body stiffened.

"Leah," I warned. "Don't... _please _don't."

Then she started to cry. While I was around her. Again. So of course, I felt like crying. Again.

"I'm such an idiot," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

I gently grabbed her wrists, pulling them from her face.

"Whoa whoa, slow down. What are you -"

"I screw _everything _up! I mean, you're pretty much the only person that could ever love me-"

I growled, and narrowed my eyes. "Leah, stop it."

"And I mean, I drove you away!"

I chuckled darkly, pulling her into a hug, "I'm not going _anywhere_. Not without you at least."

She stomped her foot and pulled away, "But why?" I rested my hands lightly on her hips, pulling her a bit closer.

"Why not?" I raised my eyebrows, smiling.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm serious, Donny! You... you're..." she trailed off.

"I'm dotdotdotdot?" I asked, amused.

She groaned and rested her forehead on my chest, "You're gorgeous, you're funny, you're," she paused and looked around the hallway, "really sorta rich! And I'm..."

"Amazing, beautiful, sarcastic, and totally the type of girl I always dreamed of. You're _my _Leah and I love you. No questions asked, I would've found you and made you mine with or without imprinting. Do you understand me?" I stroked her cheeks and wiped stray tears as they fell.

"If you say so, Donny," she whispered.

"Hey hey! Now that's what I wanted to hear!" I grinned, and she laughed. God, I loved her laugh.

"Mm... You know what I think we should do now?" She asked mysteriously, I raised my eyebrows.

"This," she whispered before she stood up on her toes, pressed her lips firmly to mine, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist as she wrapped her own around my neck.

"We're really happy for you two and all," a deep voice resonated from the opposite end of the hall. Leah and me pulled apart quickly, still holding each other close.

"But you're gonna have to keep the PDA to a minimum in public places," a much higher, slightly more annoying voice that highly resembled my sisters started. "Also known as, the hallway, the kitchen, the living room, and I don't care how old you are if I have to come into your room one night and tell you two to shu-"

"Aria, shut up," Leah muttered, I smiled down at her, Ari gasped and Seth chuckled lowly to himself.

"She just told me to shut up!" Aria told Seth, pointing to Leah, as if he hadn't been standing right next to her.

"Thank god," he grinned. "Because I don't think I would've been able to." She gasped again and Seth turned to me, "She wouldn't shut up the whole way here."

"That is a LIE, Seth Clearwater! Take it BACK!" She hit his chest, then scowled when she realized that action had hurt her more than him.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she continued to talk to him, while guiding him to her room. Right before he walked into his room he gave me a nod, the nod that brothers that care about their sisters give to guys as a warning that they'll kick their asses if something goes wrong. I smirked, and nodded back. He threw me a thumbs up and walked into Aria's room.

"What was that?" Leah questioned, looking between the spot where Seth had stood and myself.

I shrugged, "Just some guy stuff..."

"Uh huh... Well..." She trailed off, and stood on her toes again. "We were sorta interrupted..."

"You read my mind," I whispered, as I pulled her into my room

_Review! Review! Review! PLEASEE! I've had some serious writers block but I tried really hard to publish this today! I'll be posting more if I have some inspiration! _

_3 _

_Huff&Puff_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OKay, so some of my reviewers expressed to me that they wanted drama. And I LOVE drama, too. But I'm just trying to figure out how to get to those PLACES and I wanna make sure that I have a good balance of Donny/Leah AND Seth/Aria because I've been writing this story in my mind for quite a while. So just be patient and we'll get there! I promise! ALSO, I realized that even if I TYPE what comes out as 4 pages on Microsoft Word, its REALLY short so expect my chapters to come more spaced out cuz I wanna make them longer! OH! And I am SERIOUSLYYY looking for someone to help assist me in the writing process, just like a friend or companion that I can ask for help when I need it! **_

_**Reviewers I'd like to thank:**_

**Izzie-94**

**toshii519 **

**lilytwilight **

**poptard005**

**TwilighterForeverAndAlways**

**Yumi Stern**

**trickstersink**

**Leah's POV**

"Embry, you tit, change the channel!" Brady shouted as he reached for the remote.

"Did you just call me a TIT?" Embry yelled.

"Ohmygod! SHUT UP!" I screeched. Embry and Brady shut up immediately and turned back to the television, which was showing some stupid movie about alligators on Sci-Fi.

"You're kinda sexy when you're pissed off," Donny whispered in my ear, I ignored his chuckle when my heart sped up.

"Aria, that makes no sense," Seth sighed as he walked down the stairs with Aria.

"IT SO DOES!" Aria countered.

"Uh huh," Seth smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you just 'uh huh' me?" She asked, clearly biting back a smirk.

"Uh huh," his smirk grew larger.

She rolled her eyes, before turning to the living room, her eyes widened as she took the whole pack in.

"Hello... _Everybody_."

The living room murmured a chorus of hellos.

"Em, wanted to check out your new kitchen, Donny's been bragging about it for weeks," Sam said, rubbing Emily's arm comfortingly. A part of me felt weird, not glaring at Emily or feeling bad seeing the two of them together, but Donny's laugh interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see him grinning at one of the boys stupid jokes.

"... if we were moving here, then the kitchen would have to be a thousand times better than we had in New York."

" I LOVE it," Emily gushed. "The stainless steel is so beautiful."

"I know! It's so..." She trailed off.

"Shiny?" Seth finished as he sat down on the couch.

"Shut up, Clearwater," she stuck out her tongue and settled into his lap. I laughed as Seth stiffened. "What's wrong, nothing to say?"

"He just shit himself," Paul laughed, Rachel punched him in the arm, giggling.

Aria's eyebrows furrowed, "Huh? Why would he..." she trailed off again, confused.

Donny grumbled something to himself and I grinned, "Let's put it another way, Aria. You sitting in Seth's lap is to me telling Donny that I'm 'bored'."

"Ugh, EW," Collin muttered under his breath.

"Isn't bored an innuendo for you guys ... Like doesn't that like turn Donny... Oh... OH! OHMYGOD!" She turned to Seth, her eyes wide. "Oh... Hey."

Seth's tanned skin by this point had turned bright red, he was completely embarrassed and the whole living room burst into laughter.

Seth opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by the door slamming open and a loud squeal. The whole pack growled, standing protectively over their imprints.

"DONNY!" A gorgeous girl stood in the doorway of the living room, beaming. I swallowed, gorgeous wasn't the right word. She was tall, like a model, with long blond hair, large blue eyes, wearing knee-high brown boots, white skinny jeans that showed off her clearly toned legs and a blue blazer that looked far too expensive.

I looked up at Donny, who was staring at her with a confused expression. My heart sank... That was impossible, right? He couldn't have ...

"Bobbi?"

"In le flesh!" She waved, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"What are you DOING here?"

"I was in Seattle for some college trip and I thought I'd come and visit you!"

The whole living room was silent, watching Donny and "Bobbi", I could feel several pairs of eyes on me.

"Ow," Aria grunted as she got up from the floor, rubbing her ass. "Hey, Bobbs." She smiled.

"Ugh, I hate that nickname," she smiled as she walked over and hugged her.

I watched her, she was amazing and bubbly just like I told Donny he'd always deserved. I looked up at him once more, he was still watching her curiously, but before I could blink he was looking down at me, grinning.

Before I knew what I was doing I was smiling back, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to stand next to him. I think I heard the whole entire living room exhale a sigh of relief.

"Bobbi, this is Leah, my -"

"Oh my god! You're Leah? God, you're so much more beautiful than Donny told me in the five thousand conversations we've had about you!" She ran over and hugged me tightly. "God, Donny, how'd you pull THIS off? She's so out of your league!"

"I know," he grinned behind her back. I suddenly felt so stupid, I had no reason to feel jealous. I didn't know I would feel differently the next night.

We were at dinner the five of us, Donny, Bobbi, Seth, Aria, and I, at some restaurant in Port Angeles. Bobbi had driven us in her newly rented Hummer with its brand new Garmin GPS.

I sat in the back seat with Seth and Aria as Bobbi and Donny reminisced about good times back in New York City. I sat in the back seat watching the scenery (a.k.a the TREES) go by.

When we got to the restaurant we sat in a booth, Donny and Bobbi on one side, Aria, Seth, and I on another. Again they reminisced and laughed, I smiled at different times but after a while I couldn't handle it.

"I'll be right back," I stood, walking over towards the bathroom. At the last minute when I was sure they weren't watching I made a quick turn towards the bar.

I sat down on the first open stool I saw, "Can I have a piña colada, please?" The bartender nodded and turned around, searching for the correct ingredients for my drink.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" A voice rang out next to me. I turned and studied the smiling face next to mine...

"Oh my gosh! Joshua Hamilton?" I stood up, giving him a quick hug. "I haven't seen you since like ... graduation."

He laughed, "Well yeah... Y'know, college. I went to Boston U."

"That's awesome!" I smiled. "I wish I could've gone to college but..."

"That whole Sam Uley thing?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Something like that," I nodded.

"It's so great to see you. God, it seems like forever since we ..." We both smirked.

"What was that? Sophomore year?"

"What for twelve minutes?" He grinned.

I laughed, "Ha-ha, yes! Then me and Sam got together and you met your girlfriend... Amber?"

He smiled, "Yeah! Can't believe you remembered."

"Me neither..."

We talked for what felt like hours, making fun of our old teachers, and gossiping about some of our old students, not that most of them weren't still on the rez.

"No, there was this time in Hist-" Joshua suddenly stopped, staring at something to the right of me.

I turned my head staring straight at a big block of gray, I looked up to see Donny's profile. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed. I realized after a few minutes what he was glaring at, Joshua.

"Uhm... Joshua, this is my boyfriend, Donny. Donny, this is Joshua, one of my friends from high school."

"Hey, nice to meet you, man." Joshua reached out his hand. Donny just glared at his hand before Joshua retracted his hand.

"Well, Josh, I'll see you... later. Here, uhm, give me your number and I'll give you mine, we can talk sometime soon." We switched phones and quickly added each other's numbers.

"It was nice to see you, Leah," Joshua said, standing up, and starting to walk away.

"Same!" I smiled, waving.

I turned back to Donny, still smiling, but for once, he didn't return my smile. He was staring down at me, eyes still narrowed, jaw still clenched.

"You didn't come back to dinner..." He said through gritted teeth.

"I know. Sorry, me and Jo-"

He growled, "We're leaving now, come on." Before I could speak his arm was wrapped around my waist, tugging me out of the restaurant. We walked through the parking lot, his arm still around my waist, staring straight ahead. He opened the door to the backseat, waiting for me to get in, before closing it.

Bobbi gave me a polite, strained smile, Seth raised his eyebrows at me, and Aria was smirking to herself, playing with the ends of her hair. Donny stumbled in the door, and slammed the door harshly.

"Ready to go," he grunted. Bobbi nodded, turning up the heat in the car, and pulling out of the parking lot.

There was a quiet silence most of the way home until my phone started ringing. I searched my pockets before finding it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Leah?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Joshua. This is Leah." I snorted.

"Sorry, I was wondering, I was going to that diner we all used to hang out at when we were younger. You wanna go? I was gonna invite some of our old f-"

"That sounds awesome! Yeah, uhm... Meet you there at like four or something? Just like old times? After school snack?"

He laughed, "Yeah, sounds great. See you then."

"Bye," I whispered, hanging up the phone.

A second later my phone vibrated, I frowned, hadn't I JUST gotten off the phone with him?

**Aria: **

**never seen him so pissed before. good work ;) **

"Huh?" I replied out loud.

Seth looked over my shoulder reading my text, before he nodded.

"So pissed," he mouthed.

**Reply: **

**?pissed? **

She rolled her eyes at her text.

**Aria: **

**saw you flirting with 'Josh' broke his fork, just dented the door knob-thing **

I raised my eyebrows.

**Reply:**

**you sure? noticed i was gone? seemed sorta busy with bobbi**

She scoffed at her phone and just simply shook her head at me.

**Aria:**

**you're ridiculous**

"OKay, here we are!" Bobbi said brightly, breaking the silence. "It was really nice meeting you, Leah. I hope I can see you again."

"Sounds great," I smiled, opening my door. I faintly heard her talking to Seth and making a promise with Aria that they would see each other soon. Donny sat in the car eyeing me, a deep frown on his face. When I caught his eye, I turned sharply, walking into the house and up the stairs into his bedroom.

I fumbled around in the darkness, looking for a pair of my pants in a drawer when the door suddenly closed. I jumped, totally caught off guard. The lights flicked on and I spun around quickly.

"I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight," I mumbled, snatching a pair of my pants out of the drawer. He growled in response.

"No you're not," he said, pulling off his shirt.

"Fine, then I'll go home." I turned around, throwing my pajamas on the drawer. I walked to the door, but before I could get there I was turned around quickly, my back against the wall.

"Put on your pajamas and get in the bed, Leah," he snarled. A part of me said not to mess with Donny, he looked pissed off on a whole new level just like Aria had said. But another part of me was just as pissed off.

"I think, I'll just go home, thanks," I glared. Donny's arms were quickly on either sides of me on the wall, blocking my path of escape, they shook a bit, I could see each of his muscles twitch.

"You're not going anywhere," his eyes narrowed.

"Why? Afraid I might wanna drop by my good friend Josh's house?"

Donny's eyes widened and his jaw got so tight I thought it would stay like that for the rest of his life. I could practically hear his teeth gritting together. His arms dropped and he leaned back.

"You can go home, but you're not going out with him tomorrow," he said passively.

"I'm not what?" I whisper-shouted.

"NotGoingOutWithHimTomorrow." He made each syllable completely clear.

"What the hell gives you the right to tell me what I CAN and CAN'T do?" I countered.

"What gives me the right? Maybe the fact that I'm your soul mate? Or possibly the fact that you're _MY _girlfriend? Or maybe its because I have this thing with MY girl not being with other guys."

"Sucks that that the rule doesn't apply to YOU!"

"What?" He asked outraged.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I said bitterly, grabbing my pajama pants, and storming into the bathroom. "But maybe, if you can't figure it out, you can call _Bobbi _and ask HER opinion." I slammed the door behind me, throwing off my sweatshirt and jeans. I slipped my pajama pants on, deciding that my tank top was good enough.

I opened the door back into the bedroom, staring at the floor.

"I don't _want _Bobbi," Donny said quietly.

"Could've fooled me," I muttered.

"Leah, Bobbi's just a g-"

"Good friend. Yeah, I know. Sam and Emily used to be good friends."

"BEFORE Sam imprinted on her, BEFORE _I _imprinted on _you_. Which is why I'm dating _you, _not _Bobbi_. Which is why you're dating _me, _not _Joshua_," he said with disgust.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom," I said, hugging my clothes close to me.

"Le-"

"Good night, Donny." I slammed the door behind me, stomping down the hall to the guest bedroom. I dropped my clothes on the floor before walking over to the bed and snuggling in.

Despite my efforts, I couldn't help missing Donny and his warmth. I groaned into the pillow and bit my lip.

It just wasn't fair. Donny could be all over Bobbi, but I wasn't even allowed to hang out with one of my high school friends? Not allowed by my BOYFRIEND, nonetheless. And THAT pissed me off.

I didn't care what destiny said, I was Leah Clearwater and I didn't let anybody tell me what to do. Especially not some guy that I may or may not have been ridiculously in love with. I growled to myself, and let out a frustrated silent scream.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, hoping to clear my mind. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, the door creaked open. The mattress tilted at the add of pressure, as the covers suddenly became spread over two people.

I growled lowly as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

He sighed, "Just go to sleep. You can yell at me tomorrow."

He pulled me back against his chest, his arms slightly tightening.

"You suck," I muttered.

"I know," he sighed. "But you're still not allowed to go tomorrow."

"We'll see about that," I murmured, almost asleep.

I faintly heard him chuckle before I drifted to sleep.

_**SO, I know even THIS isn't very long. But I'm REALLY trying hard, I spent all day writing this and I wanted to give you guys this. Thanks for all the reviews and PLEASE review, PLEASE PLEASE! **_


End file.
